Absolutely Sensational
by T-Rex Marine
Summary: Ruby and Penny finally get married. Just a little something for Nuts and Dolts fans.


**Ruby's Apartment**

 _Okay Ruby. Deep breath in. Deep breath out._

Ruby was trying her best to stay as calm as she could right now. True enough, it wasn't as if Ruby Rose, the hyperactive, cookie addicted, weapon obsessed huntress was in anyway used to being calm.

It's just that _today,_ Ruby's excitement was just barely contained.

Her nerves were completely shot, she was sweating and shaking all over, her patience being pushed to it's limits.

Today, Ruby Rose was getting married to Penny.

So naturally, it had taken every ounce of strength to stop herself from squealing in delight that today was going to be the day she finally got married to the woman she loved.

It had surprised her that Ruby was in fact the once to pop the question. Of course she was incredibly nervous that day and the proposal itself was a jittering mess of barely audible babble.

But the very second Ruby finished asking her question to Penny, the adorable android girl caught Ruby in a ribcage crushing hug, repeating "Yes! Yes, of course yes!", over and over again.

Since then, Ruby had been waiting forever for this day. She'd actively been counting down the days towards her wedding day, the wait killing her on the inside.

She loved Penny. She loved her with all her heart. She was so kind and funny and always reminded her of the good in this world that she fought for every day. When you're job consists of coming face to face with the worst of humanity every day, you need _something_ to believe in. Or _someone._

That day in the Vytal Festival. When she saw Penny…

Ruby brushed an angry tear aside, remembering her girlfriend's brutal attempted murder and how helpless she was to stop it.

She was needless to say, overjoyed the day Penny returned. It was also on that day that Ruby resolved herself to stop being such a coward. She was never going to let Penny slip away from her again without telling her the truth.

And today. Today was going to solidify that. That Penny was her's and she was Penny's. And no one would ever, ever try to break them apart from each other.

Ruby lamented on the amount of nonsense she had to endure after the proposal. About how Penny wasn't a "real person" about how what she felt for Penny wasn't love, it was just a delusion. The old Ruby would've been hurt by those comments.

But the old Ruby died five years ago when she saw Penny torn to shreds by that madwoman Cinder Fall. _This_ Ruby made sure everyone knew that if they didn't like who she loved, they could "Go to hell and take opinion with them".

Those monsters back at Atlas High Command actually had the balls to try and claim her as "Atlas Military Property".

 _No one calls my wife property!_

She had fought tooth and nail alongside Penny's father to have the right to marry her. It warmed her heart to see everyone help her. Weiss had persuaded Winter to put pressure on the military to go against High Command, in exchange for a restraining order from Qrow. Blake had put all her political agitation skills she acquired in the White Fang to rally the public to support her. And Yang…well, Yang used her usual method of "persuasion" to get certain officials to relent.

Teams SSSN, JNPR, CFVY, ABRN and FNKI also helped out in various ways, until finally, Penny was granted the full set of rights that applied to any Faunus or Human citizen of the Kingdoms.

Including marriage.

Which brought her here, standing, barely due to her shaking knees, in her dress, surrounded by her teammates and sisters in arms, Yang, Blake and Weiss, the latter of whom was at this point threatening her to stay still as she put the final touches to the dress.

"Hold still you dolt! Do you want me to keep pricking you?"

"Sorry Weiss. I'm just-"

"I know", sighed Weiss with a smile, while still not taking her eyes off her objective. "You're nervous. It's understandable. It's your wedding day anyone would be".

"But you have no reason to be", Blake chuckled. "Ruby, you led once of the biggest movements ever in Remnant's history, just so this day was possible. You won the battle, now enjoy the rewards".

"Blake's saying save bein' nervous for the weddin night sis", Yang snarked.

"Yang!", Weiss and Ruby shot back, Ruby with a painfully obvious blush spreading across her face.

"Oh come on Weiss, like she hasn't been dreamin about have some "alone time" with Penny".

"Yang, as the maid of honour, I will kick you right out of this room if you don't stop talking".

"Ah come on Weissy, don't be like that. I'll make it up to ya with some "alone time" ourselves".

"Quiet!", Weiss shrieked, provoking another laugh from her blonde bombshell of a girlfriend. Weiss had fought for the position of maid of honour against Yang, girlfriend or not. Ruby never did hear what made Yang concede. All she knew was Weiss said, "Don't ask" and Yang always smiled saying, "Maybe when you're older sis".

"Urgh, finished", Weiss declared.

Ruby hopped off her stool and gave her dress a twirl, evoking a cheerful round of applause from her teammates.

"Thanks Weiss, it's perfect".

"I try", Weiss smiled, with well-earned sense of pride.

"Yeah, ya did good Weiss. But, there's just one more thing", Yang declared, picking up a white box and passing it to Ruby.

"This was me and dad's idea. We thought…it would just feel right".

Ruby was puzzled but nevertheless opened the box, revealing to her, her mother's white cloak, folded neatly before her.

"Go ahead, sis. Try it on".

Ruby was hesitant. "Yang…I don't know if I can…are you sure…"

"Rubes", Yang replied softly, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Mom, would've been so, so proud of the woman you've become. Of everything you've accomplished. And I know she can't be here today. But I just thought…maybe you'd want a part of her with you on your big day".

Ruby was speechless. Her mother's cloak had never even been seen by another person since her death, let alone worn by anyone.

Ruby sniffled a little, then proudly adorned her mother's cloak, standing tall and confident that this was some sort of sign that today was meant to be.

"Thanks' Yang. Thank you all for being there for me. I couldn't ask for a better team".

"Good, because you're stuck with us for life", Blake grinned.

"Blake did you just…make a joke?", Ruby asked chuckling.

"Blame it on my husband. Sun has a very infectious sense of humour".

The four of them embraced each other in a big group hug.

"You guys are the best".

"Hey, anything for my little sis's wedding day. Trust me Rubes, everything's going to work fine, to don't be nervous".

"Okay Yang-"

"I mean yeah, it's _okay_ to be nervous. I mean, hell it's alright to cry even, not that I'm crying, are you crying?", Yang asked, her voice a little choked and wet.

"Um. Okay, Yang-"

"Cause, you don't need to cry Ruby. Today is a happy day, a really, really good day, so there's absolutely no reason to cry, not that that's not okay…" at this point, Yang was the only one who was still hugging Ruby and now she was holding onto her younger sibling very tightly, almost defensively, whilst at the brink of bawling, tears already threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Yang no!", Blake called out.

"Yang Xia Long, if you even think about-"Weiss's warning was cut short as Yang clung to Ruby, blubbering without restraint.

"I CAN'T HELP IT! My little sister's all grown up! Why didn't anybody tell me this happened so fast?! It's too soon!"

"Yang. Ribs. Can feel. Internal bleeding", Ruby choked out under her sister's older sibling super strength.

"Why does she have to grow up so fast!?", Yang continued to cry.

Blake looked to Weiss. "We may need a crowbar to get her off".

"Don't you **dare** bring a filthy crowbar even an inch near that dress!", Weiss barked.

"Well then what do we do?", Blake asked.

Weiss sighed and drew Myrtenaster and froze her girlfriend in place, buying time for Blake to wrestle Ruby out of her arms before the ice shattered.

Yang took a deep breath. "Thanks babe. I needed that".

"It's what I do".

"Well, if the drama is finally over, we have a ride to catch", Blake pointed to the door.

Ruby nodded and paused for one second before dashing to the car.

 _Okay Ruby. Deep breath in. Deep breath out._

 **The Church**

Ruby was getting more and more nervous as each minute passed.

 _Dammit Ruby, you shouldn't be like this. You've been dreaming of this moment for years you shouldn't be afraid now!_

But she was. She couldn't help it but she was.

And it was completely illogical.

There was nothing to be afraid of. Penny loved her. She loved Penny.

Anything else, didn't matter.

 _So why am I so freakin scared!?_

She was standing at the altar, trembling.

Everyone was there. Her friends from Beacon and the other academies, her uncle, her father, Zwei.

In fact the only person who wasn't here right now was…

The doors opened. Everyone stood up and Ruby turned to see her.

 _Penny._

She looked a little older since they'd first met, her body having undergone several upgrades throughout her life to make her look like a fully grown woman. Yet she still maintained her ginger bob head haircut, her adorable freckles and her pink bow.

There she was, just few dozen feet away from her, in a beautiful green dress, with a crown of roses decorating her head, was the woman of her dreams.

Her adorable green optics were locked onto Ruby's awestruck silver eyes. Penny's smile had burned away all the doubt, all the fear that had been in Ruby's heart just moments ago.

She couldn't cry, her body lacking tear ducts, but it was all too visible that she was completely ecstatic about today. She didn't bother to fight back her eagerness and was very clearly approaching the altar far more quickly than she was supposed to, something which didn't bother Ruby in the slightest.

At last, Ruby was face to face with her bride.

She couldn't stop staring at her. She was tearing up all the way through the ceremony, Penny just lightly chuckling.

She was cursing how long this ceremony was. She cursed how much time still stood between her and Penny. She couldn't wait any longer. The waiting was physically hurting her at this point. Any longer and her heart was going to explode.

"Do you, Penny Polendina, take Ruby Rose to be you're lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Till death do you part?"

"Affirmative", Penny saluted with a smile, making Ruby chuckle wetly.

"Actually, it's…"

"No, that's fine", Ruby interjected.

The priest smiled and nodded.

"And do you, Ruby Rose, take Penny Polendina to be you're lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Till death do you part?"

"I do".

"Then it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you as wives. You may now kiss your bride".

That was all the delay Ruby could tolerate, pulling Penny into her arms into a long, passionate kiss that relayed all the promises of protection and love that she swore to uphold. To keep her wife safe and cherished for as long as she could.

Penny returned the gesture with as much enthusiasm. Her robotic strength pulling Ruby close to her, yet still gentle enough not to hurt her. Her soft synthetic skin feeling almost heavenly against Ruby's fingers.

The crowd erupted into cheers of joy.

And of course, Yang collapsed onto Weiss, crying out joyous sobs, whilst her girlfriend patted her back.

 **Beacon Academy Mess Hall**

They all convened back at Beacon's dining hall. It seemed fitting to return to the place where it all began.

Ruby sat beside her new wife, overlooking all her friends and family.

Everyone was having a good time.

Blake and Sun were dancing, Yang was in an arm wrestling contest with Nora, Ren and Weiss helpless but to watch their girlfriends duke it out.

Jaune and Pyrrha were sharing the tale of "The Great Food Fight" with Flynt and Neon, who buckled over laughing.

Sage, Scarlet and Neptune were talking to ABRN about an upcoming hunt the two were assigned, already making bets over who could wrack up the most kills.

Ruby's dad was shaking Penny's father's hand, both of them overjoyed at their daughters' happiness.

Qrow being denied another drink by the bartender, before getting a surprise visit from Winter of all people, who swiftly kneed him in the crotch and told him to stop calling her. She then bid the happy couple a good day, before leaving as quickly as she came.

Penny tapped her glass and stood before the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming. Today has been wonderful and I can't thank you all enough for making it possible. Even that nice soldier woman who assaulted Ruby's uncle".

Everyone, Qrow included, laughed at that part.

"But I have just finished running a scan on typical wedding day activities and I have come across an anomaly. According to my data, it is customary for some kind of speech to be made on this occasion, but I have not composed one. So, if it is acceptable, would you care if I were to improvise?"

Penny was met with chants demanding, "Speech! Speech!"

Penny smiled, looking to her wife, who placed her hand on Penny's.

"Go ahead love", she reassured her.

Penny nodded.

"Ruby. When I met you, I did not have many friends. I was considered to be property. A tool. To be used and then replaced when my purpose was served. But I never let that stop me from seeing the good in the world. Because I knew someday, my faith would be rewarded".

"And then it was, when I bumped into you. Well, I mean I bumped into Weiss, but I still met you".

Everyone chuckled.

"At first everyone thought I was strange. In hindsight, this is understandable. My understanding of organic social norms was very limited. But even then, you called me "Friend". I had never heard that word said to me, accept to remind me of my lack of friends. To make me remember my purpose".

"And for the first time in my life, I had a real friend. A friend I could trust with my secret, who would never hurt me, who would always be there for me. Who made me wonder how someone like me could ever be so lucky. A friend, who made me feel like a person and not property".

Penny seemed to take a moment before speaking again.

"On the day of my…termination in the arena, I was scared. Not of my physical form's destruction or even my secret being exposed. I was afraid because…because only then did I realise I had made a serious error in never telling you, that you were more than a friend to me. I never got to tell you that I loved you".

"Upon my reconstruction, I was determined to inform you of my true feelings, which became unnecessary once you proclaimed them. Once more, with simple words, you changed my life for the better. And you did it a third time, when you offered me the honour of becoming you wife".

"And even when the military attempted to seize me and have you and everyone you knew and loved sentenced for treason for trying to stop them, you fought for me. You fought to prove not just that our love was real. You fought to prove that _I_ was real. And for the first time, I truly believed I was real. Because what we have is real".

"And now, I get to spend the rest of my life, which you gave to me, with the woman I love. I couldn't be any happier. And I promise to try to my fullest capacity to make you feel the same joy you make me feel every time I see you. Every time I say your name. Every time I think of you".

"So, thank you Ruby, my sweet, strong wife, for everything".

Ruby had tears streaming down her face, causing Penny to approach her tentatively.

"Oh no Ruby, please do not cry. I did not mean to-"

Penny was cut off by Ruby kissing her, to which she giggled and reciprocated the gesture.

There wasn't a dry eye in the hall.

Including of course…

"Yang…", Weiss warned, seeing her girlfriend about to explode.

Yang broke.

"WHY MUST I ENDURE THIS GAME OF EMOTIONS THAT WE PLAY?!", she wailed, as Weiss sighed and placed a bucket underneath the bawling blonde brawler.

"T-thanks Weiss. You're really _cool"._

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Couldn't go without saying one pun, could you?"

Yang sniffled. "It helps me cope with the feels!"

Ruby laughed at the sight of her sister from afar, while holding her wife's soft, pale hands.

"Will Yang be okay? She seems to be malfunctioning".

Ruby sniggered. "Trust me, she's fine".

 **Penny and Ruby's Apartment**

It had been a long, wonderful, exhausting day.

Ruby had personally thanked everyone who could make it and hastily drove home with her new wife, who carried her up the stairs with little to no effort.

 _Benefits of having a wife with augmented strength are pretty good so far._

Penny kicked the door open and laid her darling Ruby down on the bed, falling right beside her, happily giggling.

"This was a wonderful day".

"It sure was sweetheart".

"Ruby I do not possess a heart, you know that. I am powered by Dust infused power core that…"

Ruby rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Penny, you have a heart. I don't care if it's squishy or metal. You do have a heart. One of the biggest hearts I've ever seen".

Penny smiled and kissed Ruby softly, her hands searching the small brunette's body.

Ruby soon found herself doing the same thing.

Which prompted her to speak about something that had been on her mind for a very long time.

"Umm, Penny?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Do you know, what usually happens on wedding nights?"

"Why yes, I do. It is the night on which newly married couples display their first signs of intimacy. Why do you-"

Penny had cut herself off, realising what Ruby was asking.

"We don't have to if you aren't ready", Ruby reassured her.

Penny's facial circuitry seemed to be malfunctioning, as she actually appeared to be blushing.

"Actually, I have been anticipating this occasion for…some time now, and have done extensive research upon different procedures, gestures and motions that could be employed in this particular moment".

Ruby's face and mind went blank.

"So what you're saying is, you've been thinking for a long time about having sex with me. And even did research?"

Penny nodded, a little embarrassed.

Ruby was still completely expressionless and had pretty much zoned out at the moment.

Penny had noticed Ruby's lack of reaction to her statement.

"Ruby? Are you oka-"

Ruby crashed their lips together and managed to pin Penny onto the bed. The ginger haired girl offered no resistance and responded in kind.

 **Sometime Later**

Ruby awoke from her slumber.

 _Huh. That's weird. Normally I'm asleep in my jammies, what happened to my clo…oh right._

She giggled remembering what had occurred between her wife and herself not but a few hours ago.

She turned to see her gorgeous wife, silently resting.

She did not need sleep like organics, but had been advised to enter a state of power saving to allow her body's generator to recover after "expending large quantities of energy".

 _Oh we expended some energy alright._

Ruby traced her hand lightly across Penny's back, resting it upon her face.

She turned her over to reveal she was smiling.

Ruby could feel more tears at the brim of her eyes as she placed one final kiss atop Penny's forehead.

She tried to think of a way to describe this woman, who'd brought her so much joy.

Then it occurred to her she'd always had the perfect word for Penny.

"Penny", she whispered, "You're sensational".

 **Yeah, yeah I know WHAT HAPPENED in Vol 3 but F**K it. Like Batman once said, "Sometimes the truth isn't good enough".**

 **I...did NOT have any fun at all watching RWBY Volume 3 after Episode 6. So, this story is sort of just my way of venting frustration and trying to remember the good times.**


End file.
